


Third

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Oneshots [36]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But Preylo, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Preylo, The Office References, This Is Just A Very Large Threesome With A Very Small Office Reference, Threesome - F/M/M, ”Asian Jim” Prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: Ben’s eyes catch Poe’s from over the bar. “Are you…?”“I’m free,” Poe answers before Ben can finish. “We’re all off tomorrow, anyway.”“Yes, we are,” Ben murmurs, his hand curling over his wife’s thigh under the bar. “Rey?”Rey bites her lip. “I’m okay with that.”Poe’s face splits into a grin, and Ben feels excitement beginning to bubble in his chest. “Perfect.”In which Poe gets in on a prank at the office... but that’s not all he gets in on.





	Third

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monsterleadmehome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/gifts).

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALANNAH WHO IS A WONDERFUL PORNY ANGEL AND WHO I LOVE DEARLY EVEN IF SHE IS A TOBY! (😘😉🥰)I HOPE YOUR BIRTHDAY WAS MAGICAL AND I AM SORRY I ONLY GOT YOU GROSS PORN.  

> 
> Prompt idea from the amazing [TourmalineGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineGreen/pseuds/TourmalineGreen) whose mind never ceases to astound me in the very best way. 😍

* * *

“Morning, Armitage.”

Armitage looks up, eyes widening as he does a double take, looking around the office as if seeking affirmation of something.

“Who are you?”

“Um, I’m Ben? We’ve been working together for twelve years.”

Armitage’s mouth gapes. “You’re not Ben! Ben isn’t Latino.”

“You seriously never noticed? Hats off to you for not seeing race.”

Armitage rolls his eyes. “Okay. Fine. If you’re _ Ben— _tell me about the sale you made yesterday.”

“Oh, you mean _ Resistance Systems _ ? Sold them ten cases of twenty-four pound letterstock. _ Oh. _ Unless you mean _ First Order—_because I haven’t closed yet. _ But”—_he turns to the phone at his desk to uncradle it from the hook—“I was hoping to have a message from them today, actually.” 

He turns to his phone, peeking back at an incredulous Armitage who has risen from the chair to loom just behind. He hides his keypad with his hand, typing in his voicemail password as Armitage’s face turns red.

“No. _ No,” _ Armitage seethes, jerking the phone away and slamming it down on the receiver. “That is sensitive information! _ Only _ for employees. _ Not _outsiders.”

“Armitage, cut it out. I’m trying to work.”

Armitage’s face is nearing a shade of purple now, the little vein in his temple about ready to burst. “You don’t work here! You’re not _ Ben.” _

Rey appears from the copy room then, happily sidling up to Ben’s desk. “Ben,” she exclaims happily. “I got us that dinner reservation! Canto Bight at seven.”

“That’s great, babe. Can’t wait.”

Rey leans to give a kiss, and Armitage watches the exchange with eyes so wide they could almost jump from his skull. 

Armitage takes a deep breath, waving his hands in frustration. “Listen. I don’t know who you are, but you are _ not _ Ben.” He grabs for a framed picture on Ben’s desk, thrusting it forward to show its contents. “_This _is Ben.”

Armitage is rewarded with a blank look, and he turns the photo around to look, staring down at it in horror to see a family consisting of the man he’s currently screaming at, Rey, and two children that look like a perfect blend of them both. 

Armitage drops the picture with a shout. 

_ “What the hell is going on?” _

* * *

The _ actual _ Ben hears this entire story sometime later in a bar only a few blocks from the office where he works—clapping a hand on Poe’s (the person who is decidedly _ not _Ben) back and laughing loudly enough to be heard back at the office.

“I wish I could have seen his face.”

Rey digs around in her purse for her phone. “Oh, I had Rose take pictures.”

Ben grins down at the little screen with glee. “He turns so _ red _ when he’s flustered _ .” _

“It’s probably the best thing I’ll ever do,” Poe laughs. “How long have you been terrorizing this guy anyway?”

“I wouldn’t call it _ terrorizing,” _Ben shrugs. “If you had to spend every day with him for twelve years… you’d understand.”

“I hear you,” Poe snorts. “I only spent an hour with him, and I think that’s more than enough for me.”

Ben takes a sip of his beer before cutting his eyes to Rey. “How did you tell them we knew Poe? When the prank was over?”

He watches his wife’s cheeks tint in a blush, averting her eyes to the bar as she brings her glass to her lips for a sip. “I just said he was a family friend.”

“_Family friend _is an interesting way to put it,” Poe laughs.

“Well!” Rey lets out an exasperated huff. “It's not like I could tell them the truth.”

“No,” Ben chuckles. “Probably not something you want the whole office knowing.” 

Ben’s eyes catch Poe’s from over the bar, seeing the way he nods subtly before reaching to twirl a lock of Rey’s hair around his finger. 

“Are you…?”

“I’m free,” Poe answers before Ben can finish. “We’re all off tomorrow, anyway.”

“Yes, we are,” Ben murmurs, his hand curling over his wife’s thigh under the bar. “Rey?”

Rey bites her lip. “I’m okay with that.”

Poe’s face splits into a grin, and Ben feels excitement beginning to bubble in his chest. “Perfect.”

* * *

It’s not something either of them intended—inviting a third person to occasionally share their marital bed. Ben and Rey’s sex life is not boring by any means, it never has been, but after eight years of marriage and two kids (two kids that are blessedly staying the weekend at their grandmother’s), they found that there was something _ missing _that neither of them could quite put their finger on. 

They unexpectedly found the solution in Poe Dameron—a friend of Ben’s he met at the gym that became a steady constant in their lives over the course of a year. When Poe had confessed one night after too many drinks that he’d spent a good portion of his life acting as a third for other couples instead of being in a monogamous relationship—it had sparked a curiosity in the couple that they couldn’t quite shake. 

Which brings them here.

Ben thought at one point it would anger him—seeing another man’s hands on Rey’s body. Looking at them now though—Poe’s tanned body contrasting against Rey’s skin as his hands slide over her hips—it leaves him heated and needy and_ so hard _he can barely stand it. He dips a knee to the bed to join them, and Rey sighs happily as Ben pulls Rey to meet him—her back molding to his front just as Poe dips to swirl his tongue around her nipple from the other side. 

“_Ah.” _

Ben presses his lips to her throat. “Does it feel good, Rey?”

“Mhm.”

“Show me how much.” She spreads her legs for him, allowing him to slide his hand down her body, dipping between her legs to part her with his fingers. “_Fuck_,” Ben groans. “You’re _ soaked.” _

Ben peers down to watch from over her shoulder as Poe lowers—curling a hand around her hip to squeeze as he leans in to lick through her folds, looking up at them both as he does so. Rey tilts her pelvis to press deeper into his mouth, her head falling back against Ben’s chest as Poe sucks noisily at her clit. Ben reaches to tweak her nipples, her mouth parting in a gasp as her hand reaches to let her fingers tangle in his hair. 

She cries out a little when Ben’s arm circles around her middle, tugging her backwards as he falls against the pillows with her in tow. His cock slots easily against her slick center, and he rocks his hips upwards to slide through her folds, a moan tearing from her throat as his hands wander over her body. Her back arches slightly when he nudges at her entrance—the head of his cock slipping inside as she stretches around him, and he can see the way Poe fists his own hard length as he watches it happen. 

“You can keep going,” Ben rasps from beneath her. “This is for her.”

He hesitates for a moment—perhaps thrown by the mechanics of it, but then his hand releases his cock to run his palms up her thighs instead, as he settles between them. Ben’s strokes are slow as he dips in and out of her—careful not to jolt her body so that Poe is easily able to curl over her to lick at her clit. Ben moans against her throat, her cunt clenching around him with every stroke of Poe’s tongue. 

“She comes hard on my tongue,” Ben grates into her skin, “and she comes harder when she’s full. Best of both worlds.”

Poe pushes her thighs further apart—minding the way Ben strokes into her as he sucks at the taut little bundle of nerves a little harder. 

“_Fuck, _ Poe.” Ben pushes deep as she gasps above him. “Just like that. She gets so _ tight.” _

Poe hums against her cunt, and Rey turns up her face almost dazedly in search of Ben’s mouth. Her lips are warm and soft against his—her tongue heavy and searching as it tangles with his. 

He feels when she gets close with the way she begins to squirm, the way her cunt begins to contract around him as if trying to take more of him and hold him there. He thinks he could come like this—even with these agonizingly slow strokes that drive him a little bit mad. But he wants more than just this. He knows he isn’t alone. They _ all _do. 

So his hands cover her ass to hold her tight as he pushes up to the hilt, swallowing her broken whimpers as her body begins to tremble—drawing a hair’s breadth away if only to grit his teeth and hold back from the neediness of his aching cock. 

Poe’s lips are shiny with her orgasm when he draws away after, and he wipes his mouth on the back of his hand as he grins lazily. Ben is reluctant to pull out of her—the warmth of her soft cunt begging for him to fill her—but that isn’t the way they planned this. He presses one lingering kiss at her jaw as he slips out of her with a groan, and his cock twitches in the cool air of the air conditioning, hard and throbbing and _ begging _to be back inside her. 

“Condom,” Ben murmurs, peering over Rey’s shoulder. 

Poe is already nodding, reaching over to the bedside table to grab for the foil packet left there and tearing it open with his teeth. He tosses Ben the little bottle of lube from the table as well—then quickly works the rubber sheath down his length. He gives his cock a heavy tug for good measure, crawling over Rey’s spent form that is still resting against Ben’s chest and leaning in to find her mouth. 

Ben thinks it should be odd—watching another man kiss his wife so familiarly, but seeing her so out of her mind with pleasure, knowing that it is only because he _ allows _ it to happen, that he’s in _ control _of this—it does wicked and wonderful things to him. 

He can just reach beneath her to curl his fingers inside the slippery opening that seeps with her orgasm, and he pumps two digits in and out to coat them before sliding them lower to tease at the furled opening below. He lets one press there gently, using her own wetness to coax her open before he lets one digit slowly slip inside. Her neck arches, and he can just catch the way her teeth trap her lip as a breathy little sound escapes her—but Ben remains patient as he eases his finger in and out of her to stretch her for him. 

Poe’s lips trail down her throat and over her chest—working his way to her pert little nipples before circling his tongue there. Rey gasps when he sucks one into his mouth, and Ben can see the way Poe tugs at the hardened bud with his teeth. 

Ben’s cock _ screams _ for _ something. Anything. _

He can just manage to uncap the little bottle of lube—working some of its contents into his other hand before he tosses it aside. He hisses through his teeth when he slides the viscous liquid down his rigid length, tilting his hips forward to fuck into his fist for a moment of relief. 

_ Not yet. _

He’s managed to work two fingers inside her now—feeling her ass soften and give and it will still be tight but he knows by now Rey _ likes _the little edge of pain there. He turns his face to kiss at her bared throat, his hands curling under her thighs to lift her where he needs her. His cock prods at the puckered little hole, and her entire body tenses for a moment when he begins to push inside. But when she relaxes, and her body opens up to let him inside—he isn’t sure who moans louder.

“Fuck, _ look _ at that.” Ben stills halfway inside to peek over Rey’s shoulder, watching as Poe eases two fingers inside her cunt. “She’s _ dripping.” _

Ben finds the soft lobe of her ear to nip there, easing inside another inch. “Is it good, sweetheart?”

“_Yes_.”

“Your ass is fucking _ dream,” _ Ben grunts. “So hot and _ tight.” _

He can _ just _feel Poe’s fingers working on the other side—grinding deep. “Can I—?” 

“Not yet,” Ben pants, tilting up to feed her a bit more. “Just one”—she groans as he just keeps _ going _—“more”—he surges forward to bury himself to the hilt, causing Rey to cry out—“second.” Ben closes his eyes to catch his breath as her muscles clench around him, taking several seconds to ensure he isn’t going to come from just this before he lets them flutter open to connect with Poe’s darker ones that just watch them. “Now.”

Poe’s hands come around on either side of Ben and Rey, staring down between his and Rey’s bodies as he lines himself up with her entrance. Ben can feel the moment he begins to slip inside, making her _ tighter— _and it takes all Ben has, to remain still as Poe fills her up. He thinks he could come from Poe’s movements alone, but that isn’t anywhere near what he wants. 

Ben lets his lips brush over the slender column of Rey’s neck. “You remember who you belong to, don’t you, sweetheart? Even when you’re stuffed full like this?”

“You,” she breathes. “Just you.”

“Right.” Ben’s eyes catch Poe’s. “But I can share.”

Poe blinks dazedly, inside Rey to the hilt and leaving her stretched and full. He clenches his lips as he struggles to keep still, running his fingers down her sternum. “Can I move?” 

“Move,” Ben urges. “I’m already too fucking close.”

Poe huffs out a laugh, shifting his hips. “I can’t say I blame you.”

Ben can almost feel every ridge and curve of Poe’s cock as he draws out of Rey—so tight against the walls of her cunt that it is almost as if they are _ touching. _Ben finally allows himself to move when Poe begins to push back inside, pulling out of her in a staggered rhythm as her insides cling tight. 

“_Fuck.” _

Poe hisses through his teeth as he thrusts a little harder. “I know.”

“Stop talking and _ move,” _Rey grinds out.

Ben’s laugh is choked, and he can see Poe’s tight grin even as he rocks into her a bit faster. “Is someone impatient? I think you just got to come, sweetheart. Are you being greedy?”

“_Ben.” _

“Your husband is an ass,” Poe laughs breathlessly against Rey’s shoulder, jolting her body as he falls into a steady rhythm. 

“She loves me for it,” Ben chuckles. 

“Ben Solo,” Rey nearly hisses, “if you don’t—_ah_.”

He thrusts into her _ hard— _and her protests morph into garbled moans as his arms snake around her to pull her closer. Poe’s hand grazes Ben’s arm as it slides down her body, and when she moans moments later, Ben knows Poe is touching her to get her there.

Already she is clenching around him, around them _ both—_and it takes everything he has now, to hold on. To not fill every inch of her with his cum like he so _ desperately _needs to. 

“Right there,” Rey whimpers. “_Right there. _ Just a little faster—don’t _ stop—_please—_yes—” _

Ben feels her cinch around him like a goddamned _ fist, _ so tight he can hardly get _ inside _ her—and it takes effort now, to thrust inside her. His head falls back against the pillows as she trembles against him and around him, and _ finally _he allows himself to chase after his own orgasm as she continues to shake from hers. 

He hears a moan tear from Poe’s throat when he goes still, and Ben can _ feel _ the way he twitches and pulses inside her, and it’s enough—_just enough _to send him hurdling over the edge. 

It gives him a primal sense of pleasure, owning her like he does, being owned in return. There is no condom for Ben, no _ need _for one—and he is afforded the intense satisfaction of feeling his cum flood inside her to fill her to the brim. Even after, when his cock is spent and growing soft—he feels it trickle out of her ass to slick his pelvis. 

He lingers for moments longer than he should—reluctant to pull out even when Poe slides away to fall on the bed beside them and catch his breath. Ben kisses his wife’s shoulder, and her throat, and her mouth—sliding his tongue past her lips and over her own before finally slipping out from inside, reminding her and himself that ultimately, no matter what happens in this bed—she is his. 

He cuddles her to him for a while after, as Poe lazes on the other side of the bed—a common occurrence in the aftermath of their… evenings together. He will wander off to the guest room as is his preference at some point, but these quiet moments after are something Ben finds he doesn’t mind. 

Poe’s soft laughter breaks the silence sometime later, stretching his arms over his head before rolling to his side. “You know, I really wish you hadn’t come clean about the prank.”

Rey snorts. “You’re still thinking about that?”

“I’m just saying,” he goes on. “I had a lot of fun fucking with the ginger.”

“Maybe I’ll let you help plan my future schemes,” Ben chuckles. 

“That holds promise.” Poe’s brow knits in thought. “You should put his stapler in jello.”

Ben cocks an eyebrow. “_Jello?” _

“I guarantee he’ll have an aneurism. That human freckle is wound tighter than a ten day clock.”

“I’m trying to sleep here,” Rey grumbles.

“Isn’t that supposed to be the man’s MO?” Poe teases. “You’re always so lazy after you come.”

“Maybe I should just take the guest room and let the two of you build a fort and braid each other’s hair.”

“Someone’s definitely tired,” Ben laughs. “Prank talk tomorrow.”

Poe sits up to roll his neck. “Yeah. Is it your turn to cook breakfast?”

“Don’t even,” Ben huffs. “You’ve managed to skip your turn twice now. I didn’t forget this time.”

Poe flashes a wry grin. “Can’t blame me for trying.” He stands from the bed, slipping into his boxers and sauntering off towards the door. “Goodnight, lovers.”

Rey shakes her head after he closes the door. “_Jello?” _

Ben can’t help but laugh softly, nuzzling into her hair. “I don’t know. The idea has its merits.”

“I’m not making the jello.”

“Somehow I feel like Poe would have no problems volunteering.” 

“He _ really _enjoyed flustering Armitage today.”

“He _ does _sort of have no real gender preferences you know.”

“I’m telling you right now,” Rey warns, stifling a yawn. “Armitage Hux is _ not _ welcome in this bed.”

Ben shudders, grimacing as he pulls Rey a little tighter. “Not for all the beets in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
